Rainy Days
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Rainy days really make you dream and think about stuff you never knew was in your mind. For Mario and Luigi, that is exactly what happens to them one day.


A very short fanfic about Mario and Luigi's memories when they were younger. I set it in Brooklyn, N.Y, because I love N.Y!!

Ages: Mario is seventeen, and Luigi is sixteen. They moved when they were five and four.

**Bold thoughts are Mario's.** _Italic thoughts are Luigi's. _Okay, well I'm gone. Enjoy!

* * *

**Rainy Days**

Luigi sat down in his room as the clouds began to emerge in the sky. He had been living in the Mushroom Kingdom for years now, but he still had strong memories of his old hometown.

"Luigi! Come on, the pizza's here!!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Luigi got up, stretched his legs, and walked downstairs to his brother.

Two medium boxed of pepperoni pizza sat on the dining room table. Next to them, two bottles of soda sat waiting to be opened. "Hey, Luigi! Hurry up, brother, the pizzas getting cold!!" Mario took a plate and grabbed two slices of pizza. Luigi took one slice. They sat down to their food, and for awhile, Luigi almost forgot why he was so upset in the first place. Mario was making some really corny jokes, and Luigi nearly choked on his pizza from all his laughing.

A little while later, they attempted to play karaoke. Needless to say, it ended pretty badly. Mario tried to sing Britney Spears, "Toxic", until he hit the wrong note. Luigi nearly had gotten the song Lil'Wayne, "A Milli", but forgot the last three lines and said something that had nothing to do with the song.

As they sat down to drink some soda and watch their recordings of their little show, Luigi sighed. _"We used to do this a lot back home..." _he thought as he looked at his brother, who was laughing too hard for his own good.

"Mario?" "Y-Yeah? What is it?", he wheezed, a huge grin on his face. Luigi stood up. "I think I'll turn in early. Night." With nothing left to say, Luigi went upstairs to bed. Mario stared after him, wondering what had suddenly came over him.

By then, it had started rain. Luigi walked over to his bedroom window and stared as thousands of memories came back to him in a rush. _"I wonder why didn't I just stay home...I don't think I really should've-"_

A knock came at the door, interrupting his thoughts."Luigi? Are you still up?"

Luigi unlocked his door and let his brother in. "What's up?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. You have something on your mind, Luigi? You can always tell me, you know."

Luigi smiled. His brother had yet another slice of pizza in his hand, and there was sauce all over his face. "I know that, Mario. But... this time, I'm not so sure..."

Mario made himself at home on Luigi's bed."Luigi. Now you know that we've told and kept each other's secrets for years. This time, it's no different." He stopped himself to take a bite of pizza, and asked,"So, what is it?"

Luigi sat down on the edge of the bed, playing with the drawstring of his pajama pants."It's nothing, really,Mario. Just...a thought."

That caught Mario by surprise. "What kind of thought?" Luigi shrugged." Reminisce. That kind of thought."

What do you mean?" Luigi felt stupid for bringing up something that happened almost thirteen years ago. Why couldn't he be like Mario? He got over it, and he wasn't always crying about it on a regularly basis.

"I was just... remembering our old home, Mario. That's all." Mario smiled. "I guess I wasn't the only one, then." Luigi looked at his brother with a surprised look plastered on his face.

"You too, Mario? But you seem to have gotten along fine here. At least you actually began talking to people! I... I was too shy to do that. And I still am."

Mario rested his head on his arms a moment, an almost...thoughtful look emerging.

"You know something? When we moved out of N.Y., we did the one important thing for both of us." "What's that?" "We never forgot. I mean, Luigi, there really isn't nothing wrong with just being by yourself and remembering good times, you know? But, we know that we're not moving back there. However...who said we can't go back to really look at all those memories and thoughts that we had? Most of our heart is in Brooklyn, and I know that. But Luigi, you have to understand: this is our home now. We have friends who love us, and a whole load of adventures here. Maybe we can't go back home, but we've still got our memories. Right?" Luigi nodded. "Yes. But... I still really miss that place."

Something must've came to Mario, because he suddenly jumped up, grabbed Luigi's arm, and said, "There's something I need to show you."

He led Luigi up another floor, one Luigi never even knew existed. It was an attic.

Luigi looked in the dark room in both fear and amazement. _"I never knew that this was even here..."_

Mario flipped on the light, and Luigi really couldn't believe it. Inside the small, compartment-sized room...was all of the Mario brother's childhood items.

"H-How long..." "Have these been here? Since the day we moved here." He chuckled at his little brother's face."Well? What are you waiting for? Go on in", he said, giving Luigi a push before going in himself.

For the next four hours or so, they went through their years,even the baby years.

"Mario, look! It's you as a baby!!" Mario looked over his shoulder. In the photo, it showed Baby Mario, bundled up in a red blanket, his oversized hat nearly falling off his small head. He had a bottle in his mouth and was making a thumbs-up sign at the same time.

"Hey, I wasn't bad-looking!! Oh look, here go one of you!!" Mario pointed to a photo of Baby Luigi. He was holding his green blanket, asleep with his bottle next to him. His hat fell off, his black hair frizzed up.

They laughed and looked at everything else in there. "Mario, look! You first toolbox!!" Mario ran over and took it. "Do you know how long I've been trying to find it?" He was dancing around as Luigi answered. "A while. Your room wasn't always... in the best shape..." Luigi giggled as Mario glared at him. "Shut up..."

After awhile, they put everything away and turned out the lights. As they walked out, Mario locked the door and gave the key to Luigi.

"Keep it safe, okay? One day, we'll come in here together and do this again." "Okay,Mario. Thanks!"

Luigi hadn't looked out the window once since they went upstairs._"Hey, it stopped raining. Wonder why..."_

Later on, they had taken themselves a shower, and Mario was walking past Luigi's room to go to his bed when Luigi called him.

"Hey, Mario?" Mario peeked in. "Yeah?" "Can we go back for a visit to Brooklyn one of these days?" Mario nodded. "Yeah, Luigi. Next week, we are going to N.Y. That's a promise." Luigi yawned. "Okay. Good night, Mario."

Luigi set down the ace-shaped attic key on his nightstand, turned off his light, and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. His mind was filled with all sorts of wonderful memories that would always be in his heart.

Late that night, Mario snuck in Luigi's room and took the key. He went up into the attic and found something very dear to Luigi- his stuffed teddy bear. Mario knew that Luigi loved that bear more than anything. Mario loved it, too, mostly because of the name. Luigi had named it Mario Jr. He smiled at the thought as he left the Memory Room.

He went back to Luigi's room. Setting the key down, he placed Mario Jr in Luigi's arms. Luigi sighed, as though he knew that Mario would do that. He hugged it tightly, and mumbled, "Thank You... Mario."

Mario smiled and covered his little brother. "Night, bro."

As Mario headed off toward his room, he noticed that it had started to rain again. **"Even now, Luigi just has no idea...how much better he's become...and I'm glad he can finally live with happiness...", **he thought as the rain put him to sleep.

Everything was well now in the Mario household. Because they found the most important thing they'll ever have in their lives- the special Memory Room. And after all, they knew with all the adventures and new friends they made, nothing could ever stop them from letting the rain bring back the wonderful thoughts they knew that will always follow them until the end of time.

* * *

A/N: I was dreaming about my days in N.Y when this fanfic came up. You can't help it if you dreams.

Please leave your reviews and thoughts!


End file.
